Aquella
- AQ= }} |race= Water Elf |gender= Female |relatives='Mother:' Lilithe Brother: Thefarus }} Aquella is a 6' tall http://www.dragonfable.com/archive/designnotes/2006/df-designnotes-jan06.asp - The line up... "Who did it?" Water Elf who grew up, primarily by herself, in Tethys and later The Locker, who happens to know about the Water Orb. She is a friendly water elf that helps the player. She has the ability to telephatic talk to any sea creature. She helped to retrieve the Primal Water orb. She helped in many wars, but accidentally started one war, when she asked her brother, Thefarus, to scare the people away from the Lolosia so her people could retake the area. But she didn't want him to start a war so she helped the player to fight against him. Biography Water Orb As a young child, Aquella played with the powerful Water Orb. Tethys Shortly afterwards, the Water Elves of Tethys vanished, as the underwater city was destroyed by the crew of Captain Davey's ship. Aquella grew up, primarily by herself, in Tethys and later The Locker. Captain Davey This was simultaneous with Captain Davey's renewed attempts to obtain the Water Orb and Kathool 'Achoo's attempt at rising from the depths. Kathool 'Achoo did this by disturbing everyone else's dreams by turning them into corrupted nightmares. At the same time it was revealed that the twisted red monsters, which the Hero of Falconreach always fought, was in fact the Water-Elves transformed by Kathool 'Achoo. Aquella soon found herself caught in between the two manipulations of the ancient aquatic-being and Captain Davey's strong attempts to force her into guiding him to the Water Orb. Kathool 'Achoo then tried to possess the Hero of Falconreach through their own nightmares. The possessed Hero of Falconreach ''somehow ''managed to rescue Aquella from Captain Davey... Aquella in turn prevented Kathool 'Achoo from rising and disturbing other dreams by her magic being cast. Unfortunately, during the course of all of these battles, the Water Orb had completely vanished from sight. Fortunately, with the fall of Kathool 'Achoo, many of the Water Elves were restored to their usual forms. Brother Although she aided the Champion of Battleon on many occasions, Aquella has not always held the best interests of Lore at heart. Aquella's brother Thefarus sought to gain power from the Elemental Lord of Water. He received the power from the Water Orb, but was transformed into a massive Sea Fiend. Lolosia When they reunited, Aquella asked him to attack Lolosia, the former territory of the Water Elves in order to scare the people who lived there. The attack did not go as planned, the Sea Fiend destroyed Lolosia and killed many of the people residing there and spawned an army of Sea Squirts. Aquella vanished during the attack, leaving Captain Florgar, Captain Rhubarb, Vince the Drakel, and Mercuria the Fire Mage to battle the Sea Fiend's armies. Afterwards, Aquella realized her mistake in encouraging the attack and joined the Champion of Battleon in battling Thefarus the Sea Fiend. Aquella and the Champion took the Water Orb, and Thefarus attacked again -- resulting in his second defeat. References Category:Characters Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Category:Characters in DragonFable Category:Elves Category:Water Elves